The Kansas Department of Health and Environment (KDHE) supports the goal of eliminating[unreadable] e evated blood lead levels (EBLLs) in children by 2010. Activities of the Kansas Childhood[unreadable] Lead Poisoning Prevention Program (KCLPPP) affirm this objective, while working to fulfill our[unreadable] mission of preventing childhood lead poisoning through the reduction of lead hazards in the[unreadable] environment. The greatest risk in Kansas is posed by the prevalent ratio of older homes. Primary[unreadable] prevention strategies for mission accomplishment include identification of high-risk populations,[unreadable] educational activities to raise awareness of lead hazards and the removal of lead hazards[unreadable] resulting in an increasing number of lead-safe housing units in Kansas. This document details the[unreadable] efforts of KCLPPP and reviews the steps being taken to ensure progress is being made toward[unreadable] meeting the 2010 goal.[unreadable] Kansas is one of only two states nationally that conduct Pre Renovation Education (PRJE)[unreadable] outreach and enforcement activities. KCLPPP requires that prior to project commencement,[unreadable] anyone compensated for renovation work performed in target housing (constructed prior to[unreadable] 1978) provide proper disclosure, and retain proof of the disclosure, of probable lead hazards that[unreadable] homeowners and tenants may contact due to the renovation work. These requirements enhance[unreadable] problem awareness within the regulated community and the public simultaneously, promotes the[unreadable] uss of lead safe work practices, and increases the lead safe housing stock in Kansas.[unreadable] KCLPPP employs medical and environmental surveillance activities to observe, detail and[unreadable] identify Kansas EBBL children (confirmed as having a blood lead level <_\Q micrograms per[unreadable] deciliter /xg/dL). Activities include primary prevention, testing, environmental assessments, case[unreadable] management, and technical assistance to public and private health care providers. The KCLPPP[unreadable] Data Management Team (DMT) tracks all incidents of lead poisoning in Kansas and serves in[unreadable] the identification and activation of case management activities for EBLL children. All data[unreadable] compiled by KCLPPP is available to local government and health agencies and is a component[unreadable] of .he targeting efforts used to identify high-risk areas throughout the state. KCLPPP shares all[unreadable] sta.ewide data with the CDC to assist in the attainment of the 2010 goals.[unreadable] KCLPPP has facilitated "A F'ublic Health Action Plan for the Elimination of Childhood Lead[unreadable] Poisoning in Kansas by 2010, " and continues to partner with the Kansas Lead Advisory[unreadable] Committee (LAC) to assess the progress of program activities. Activities in this arena include[unreadable] legislative initiatives, public health awareness forums and continued partnership formation all[unreadable] foe ased on meeting the 2010 goals.[unreadable] An innovative primary prevention program is being implemented that combines the efforts of[unreadable] KCLPPP with existing Maternal Child Health programs in Kansas. The program reaches beyond[unreadable] the distribution of educational materials and pre-natal nutritional supplements to true[unreadable] preventative activities by local health professionals. The Healthy Start - KCLPPP collaboration[unreadable] provides for home visits, individual pre-natal health monitoring and visual environmental[unreadable] assessments to identify and remediate lead hazards in high-risk homes before a child is born.[unreadable] Continuing efforts by KCLPPP will focus on leveraging dollars for making housing lead-safe.[unreadable] Working with local communities that receive HUD grants, KCLPP will monitor the progress[unreadable] made toward the goal of expanding the lead-safe housing stock within the State. Expanding[unreadable] relationships with all stakeholders, specifically landlords and housing associations, to foster an[unreadable] acceptance of LSWP and regulatory compliance will positively affect program achievement.[unreadable] The commitment to eliminate childhood lead poisoning that is fostered by the actions of the[unreadable] KCLPP will not waver. Forging alliances with all stakeholders, exploring and creating new[unreadable] collaborative efforts and reinforcing existing proven procedures for lead hazard reduction with[unreadable] continue to allow KDHE to protect the health and environment of all Kansans by promoting[unreadable] responsible choices.